Urban gardens are gardens grown in environments where space and lighting conditions may be limited. For instance, many urban gardens are located in close proximity to buildings, on rooftops, or even inside in grow tents and small spaces, Indoor gardens are especially subject to limited space and sufficient lighting, which can lead to issues during plant growth. One issue is that indoor light sources are generally fixed in a stationary position, and do not move as the sun does during the day. As a consequence, a plant's upper leaves may shadow lower growth. Parts of plants that are more directly exposed to indoor grow lights may grow more quickly than parts of plants located farther away, or growth located underneath taller sections of the plant. This may lead to an unevenly developed plant or lower yield for the plants that do not receive enough light. Another issue is that younger plants and shoots may not be allowed to grow as quickly.
Various techniques are used to care for and maximize the growth and yield of urban gardening efforts, including pruning, moving branches with string a wire, and applying stakes and trellises to growing plants. However, growers can only prune so much. The use of string and wire to is potentially harmful to the plant as stems and branches may bend beyond their breaking point. And anything that has been tied down can no longer naturally move and grow with the plant as it is bound into a stationary position.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.